Unlucky Terms
by chimchimpops
Summary: All Natsu wanted was to finish his job and go home to give Lucy a back massage


**I'm back after breaking my only New Year's resolution! With a one-shot cause why not? Enjoy!**

Lucy was watching Natsu trying (and failing) to not lose his cool whilst trying to get a particularly tricky hostage to cooperate.

"One more time, Sir, I shall ask you _one_ more time. Who sold our information to the Chinese Mafia? If you tell me, you won't get hurt." Natsu said with a calm facade, his cold exterior seeping in a little. He glanced over at Lucy, who looked like she was asleep in the corner with her black hood pulled over her head and eyes closed shut. Natsu sighed in defeat. He was getting no help. But he can at least try.

"Oi! Sleeping Beauty! How come I have to do this?!" Natsu shouted, he was getting a little tired.

Lucy's eyes snapped open and looked up at Natsu from her position on the floor in the corner. She eyed him with exasperation, "One, you're the one wearing the tux and two, this is your last mission before you can become one of us. I'm just baby-sitting," Lucy drawled.

Natsu's eye twitched up in annoyance at Lucy's remark but he didn't bother reply (he really was jealous of Lucy and her hoodie). Instead, he turned around to his hostage and switched back into his professional front. The hostage was flailing around in a rickety wooden chair he was bound to with thick, tight ropes. Natsu's eyes zoomed in on the man's reddening wrist, rubbed raw from the rope, and noticed a bold V with black vine-like lines wrapped around it, tattooed across the expanse of skin.

"Finally, you noticed it, took you long enough. Get rid of him now." Lucy piped up from the corner. She looked tiredly at Natsu and nodded forward the tattoo on the man and then at the door. Then, she closed her eyes again and slumped even further against the wall.

Natsu couldn't wait for the mission to end.

"Seriously, Cao Nima? This is the person I've spent my whole evening on? That mother fucker?" Natsu shouted, mostly at himself. He looked at the hostage warily and sighed again. He pulled his gun from his tux jacket and it was at this point, Lucy tuned back into the hostage's blabbering. And honestly, he was saying some _shit_.

"She's coming for you. All of you. This won't help you, she doesn't care. Not anymore. She's coming for you. All of you. Beware, the Jewel has risen," he whimpered over and over again.

Lucy's eyes widened and promptly pulled out her own gun from her pocket and popped a bullet into his brain without warning. Natsu whipped his head round to Lucy's direction in protest, "He was mine, _mine_ to kill, seriously Luce? I literally spent all day _and_ all night in this tight suit waiting for this exact moment and YOU decide to just shoot him?!"

It was Lucy's turn to sigh, "You were taking too long Natsu," she exclaimed. She stood up from her position in the wall and walked up to Natsu, who wrapped his arms around her waist and tucked her head under his chin.

"But Luuuucccyyyyyy, that's the best part, you have to take your time and savour the moment," whined Natsu as he stood there until he heard a muffled vibration come from Lucy so he lifted his head and let her talk again.

"Are you an idiot? Did you not hear what he was saying?" Lucy reprimanded. Natsu pouted and said, "He said something 'bout a lawyer and suing us," he recounted.

"After that, you dummy!" Lucy shouted again, but immediately regretting it and turning her head around to look for lingering people, or the police.

"...no," Natsu whisper-answered. He looked at Lucy with shame until her facial expression softened and she slowly let her arms fall from Natsu's suit jacked to his side.

"It doesn't matter Natsu, just get this cleaned up, then we can go back home. I really need this back massage you've promised me," Lucy said.

Natsu smiled softly down at the girl in his arms. Then he frowned.

"Why am I cleaning this up?" Natsu questioned just before Lucy released herself from his hold and ran through the door, down the stairs and into Gajeel's van outside. "YOU COULDA JUST JUMPED OUT OF THE WINDOW!" Natsu shouted.

"Shut the fuck up Natsu, are you trying to get yourself locked up?!" Lucy's warning rang through his ear from his ear piece.

Natsu sighed for the last time that night, and maybe for good, cause Lucy was not getting that back massage anytime soon.

Natsu swerved round to a sea of men dressed in black.

First he heard an inhumane scream from Lucy, "NATSU! GET OUT OF THERE!" coming from his ear piece. A sharp pain bolted from his leg to his spine, and a loud bang resounded through the room.

Natsu was paralysed, unable to move. Hoping his ear piece was still intact, he came to terms with his unfair advantages and managed to sputter blood along with last words.

"I love you, Lucy,"

And that's all he could remember until his vision faded into black.


End file.
